


Ein Bett...

by Mireyuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Feels, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Scott riecht Tag für Tag Derek an Stiles und nach einem halben Jahr wird es ihm zu bunt, er spricht ihn drauf an.Was Stiles antwortet könnt ihr hier erfahren!





	Ein Bett...

Wieder beginnt ein neue Schultag in Beacon Hills. Scott und Stiles fahren mit dem Jeep vor und parken das Auto auf dem großen Schulparkplatz. Doch bevor Stiles aussteigen kann, wird er von Scott zurückgehalten. “Was los, Kumpel?”, fragt Stiles und machte die Tür wieder zu.

“Ich muss dich jetzt endlich fragen! Seit Monaten riechst du nach Derek… Als wenn du ein Eu de Derek zuhause hast!, murrt er und rümpft die Nase vor Stiles Geruch.

Stiles sieht Scott kurz eigenartig an und legt den Kopf dann zur Seite. “Es ist nichts… Derek ist hin und wieder bei mir, um einiges zu Besprechen oder einen Plan zu machen. Du weißt wie klein mein Zimmer ist..”, antwortet Stiles. Es ist keine Lüge, aber eher eine ausweichende Antwort.

Denn Scott hat nicht ganz unrecht. Seit dem ‘Vorfall’, schlief Derek jede Nacht bei ihm mit im Bett.

Vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr wurde Beacon Hills wieder Schauplatz für einige grauenvolle, unerklärliche Morde und leider passte Stiles, natürlich, in das Opferprofil. Eine Jungfrau! Somit hatte Derek entschieden, dass es am sichersten wäre, wenn er Stiles bewachte.   
Stiles hatte wirklich viele Wachhund-Witze gemacht, sich aber gleichzeitig ziemlich sicher gefühlt. Er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, genauso wenig wie Derek.

Nachdem das Monster verschwunden war, blieb Derek.

Erst hatte Derek draußen vor seinem Fenster gesessen, bei Wind und Wetter. Schließlich lud Stiles ihn in sein Zimmer ein und Derek hatte ‘Dankend’ angenommen. Er hatte einige Nächte auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl verbracht und wurde noch schlechter gelaunt. Jeder hatte es gemerkt…

Und schließlich rutschte der Brünette an die Wand und Derek nahm wiederwillig die Einladung ins Bett ein. Nach einigen komischen Nächten entspannte es sich.

Nun schliefen der Alpha und Stiles jede Nacht in einem Bett. Derek kam immer nachdem der Sheriff entweder zur Nachtschicht losgefahren ist oder im Bett war.

Stiles schloss sein Fenster gar nicht mehr ab, meist ließ er es sogar einen Spalt auf. Für Derek.

Der Jüngere würde es nie offen zugeben, doch er genoss jede Nacht. Derek war wunderbar warm und gemütlich, wie er schnell festgestellt hatte. Und er ließ Stiles an sich heran, nur Nachts. Tagsüber waren sie immernoch wie Feuer und Wasser, sie alle kannten sie nur Streitend.

Und dann kam eine ganz besondere Nacht…

Stiles lag schon wie immer in Shorts im Bett und spielte noch mit seinem Handy. Als sein Fenster leise aufgeschoben wurde und Derek graziös wie immer durch das Fenster stieg. Der Sheriff lag nebenan in seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Derek zog, wie jede Nacht, seine Lederjacke aus und hängte sie über den Schreibtischstuhl. Doch heute Nacht zog er auch sein Shirt und seine Hose aus und legte sich zu Stiles ins Bett. Es war viel zu viel Haut stellte Stiles schnell fest.

Dann wisperte er: “Was ist los, Sourwolf?”, er sah zu dem Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar.

“Anstrengender Tag…”, murrte er und legte seine Arme sanft um Stiles. Nichts neues… aber viel zu viel Haut…

“Mh, kay…”, flüsterte Stiles und legte sein Handy weg, dann drehte er sich zu Derek und ließ sich an seine Brust ziehen. Dereks Geruch war viel intensiver, als sonst, klarer.

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise an seiner Brust, sie war wundervoll, gestählt und heiß.

 

Derek fuhr sanft über Stiles Haut und atmete tief durch, denn das hier war seine Pause. Pause vor dem Alltag, vor dem Stress und dem Übernatürlichen. Stiles war, wenn er nicht gerade redete, Balsam für die Seele. Für Dereks Seele.

Sie schwiegen und irgendwann waren beide einfach eingeschlafen. Tief und fest, doch am nächsten Morgen wurde Derek wach durch Schritte. Schwere Schritte vor der Tür… Fuck!

Er sprang auf, zog sich ziemlich schnell an und stellte sich hinter die Tür.

Der Sheriff öffnete die Tür und sah seinen Sohn an, der verschlafen und ziemlich verwirrt aufsah. “Morgn Dad…”, nuschelte er und sackte wieder ins Kissen zurück.

“Morgen Kiddo! Schönen Sonntag dir noch…”, er lächelte ihn an und verschwand. Derek atmete durch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante um sich seine Schuhe fertig zu binden.

“Du hast noch nie verschlafen…”, grinste Stiles und beobachtete ihn verschlafen.

Stiles war morgens die pure Versuchung, verschlafen, weich, entspannt und meistens relativ still.

“Es war gestern, wie schon gesagt, ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag…”, antwortete er leise und möglichst neutral.

“Bleib hier… es ist Sonntag…”, murmelte Stiles schließlich, rot werdend. Er hatte die Nacht unglaublich gut geschlafen, noch besser und ruhiger als sonst.

“Das Übernatürliche hat keinen Sonntag, Stiles…”, gab der Werwolf zu bedenken und stand auf. “Bis heute Nacht…”, meinte er dann und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

 

Das war das erste Mal, dass Derek Hale fast nackt in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte und dass er gesagt hatte er kommt nächste Nacht wieder.

Ab da schlief er immer ohne Klamotten mit in seinem Bett. Doch es passierte nichts weiter und keiner der Beiden sprach es an.

Obwohl Stiles immer wieder darüber nachdachte es anzusprechen, was war das zwischen ihnen, warum kam Derek weiter zu ihm?!

Bedeutete es etwas?!

Oder vertraute er ihm wirklich?!

Stiles wusste inzwischen, dass er diesen Hale wirklich gerne mochte. Wirklich, wirklich gern.

Er wusste aber wie er aussah und das es mehr als unrealistisch wäre, wenn Derek Hale wirklich etwas von ihm wollte.

 

Ein schnippsen weckt ihn wieder von seinen Gedanken, die abgedriftet waren. “Äh..”, gab er nur stumpf von sich, als er Scott ansah.

“Na komm, oder wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht! Aber du musst dringend etwas gegen diesen Geruch machen, Mann!”, sagt Scott und steigt aus dem Jeep aus.

Er folgt seinem besten Freund und denkt wieder an Derek fucking Hale. Es musste schon wirklich etwas schlimmes passieren, dass Derek nicht zu ihm kam.

Er versucht den Tag dem Unterricht zu folgen und wenigstens etwas mitzunehmen.

Dann nach der Schule findet er neben seinem Jeep einen ganz bestimmten Caramaro. Derek ist hier!  
Scott zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und meint: “Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Es ist doch nur Dereks Auto! Ich frage mich so er-...”, doch da kommt Derek schon aus dem Wald auf sie zu.

“Scott..”, meint der Alpha begrüßend und sieht zu Stiles. “Stiles, wir müssen reden…”, stellt er klar und setzt sich in sein Auto. “Äh-...”, kommt es aus Stiles Mund und er drückt Scott seine Schlüssel in die Hand. “Der Alpha hat gesprochen, Kumpel… Wir sehen uns später. Pass bloß auf mein Baby auf!”

Dann steigt er in Dereks Camaro auf den Beifahrersitz und meint: “Reden wir jetzt darüber?”.

Dereks Kiefer arbeitet und als sie schließlich außerhalb Scotts Hörweite waren, nickt der Werwolf.

“Ja… Ich glaube es wäre wirklich an der Zeit…”, sagt er leise.   
Sie halten an einem Parkplatz mit Waldweg und Derek steigt aus, um Stiles die Tür zu öffnen. “Ganz Gentleman, was?!”, grinst Stiles frech und folgt seinem Begleiter.

“Warum kommst du jeden Abend zu mir?”

“Weil du mir die Ruhe gibst, um zu schlafen…”

“Wie meinst du das?”

“Bevor ich auf dich aufgepasst habe, konnte ich kaum schlafen. Ständig habe ich über alles nachgedacht. Peter, der Kanima, das Alpharudel und immer weiter… keine Ruhe! Aber die Nacht in der ich in deinem Zimmer war, konnte ich… abschalten…”

Stiles sieht Derek staunend an. Er war ein Mute-Button für den Alpha-Werwolf, aber wieso? Normalerweise wollte Derek ihn umbringen, weil er ihn so auf den Keks ging, oder?

“Warum glaubst du, ist das so?”

“Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher… Vielleicht dein Geruch… Vielleicht deine Gegenwart… Vielleicht auch das Zimmer…”, versucht er zu erklären. Dann nimmt er Stiles Hand.

“Am Anfang war es mir nicht klar… Aber ich… ich mag dich, Stiles!”, eröffnet er dem Jüngeren. Dieser bleibt wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und starrte den Alpha stumm an.

Derek mochte ihn?

“Ähm-...Äh…”, stotterte er, sprachlos. “Ich… “

“Ich will wissen, ob wir… ich, wir mehr werden können oder ob wir hier und jetzt damit aufhören sollten!”, sagt er, löst sich von ihm und fängt an unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.

Stiles bleibt weiter stumm. “Stiles! Sag etwas! Irgendwas!”, meint Derek dann leise fluchend.

 

Stiles starrt weiter vor sich hin und blinzelt dann. “Fuck!”, war dann das erst Wort was er sagt. Dann lacht er leise und fällt Derek um den Hals. “Du meinst das ernst!”, sagt er dann ganz verwundert. “Natürlich, du… Ich möchte mehr...viel mehr! Ich habe nicht… Sieh dich doch an und dann mich… Ich meine…”, fängt er immer wieder an und wurde dann mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. Derek küsst ihn gerade! Derek Hale küsst ihn gerade!!!

 

Die Nacht verbrachten sie nicht nur kuschelnd…(siehe Special-Chapter, coming soon)

 

Am nächsten Tag fährt Derek ihn zur Schule und öffnet ihm die Tür ganz Manierlich. Und es passiert dass, was in jedem Teeniefilm zu sehen ist. Alle drehen sich zu ihnen um und Derek schenkt Stiles ein Lächeln und küsst ihn sanft zum Abschied.

“Viel Spaß! Heute bist du der Mittelpunkt der Gerüchteküche!”, sagt er frech und sieht auf, als Scott zu ihnen kommt. Mehr als geschockt.

 

“Hör auf so zu gucken, Scott! Wir haben es doch alle kommen sehen…”, meint Lydia im vorbeigehen und grinst Stiles an. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Stiles!”


End file.
